Szablon:Ruri/10-19
Poszłam do łazienki. Makijaż już trochę zelżał. Teraz wyglądał tysiąc razy lepiej. Weszłam do garderoby. Muszę się przebrać tylko w co? Przekopałam ubrania aż znalazłam. Sukienka bez ramion z odciętymi piersiami. Pod biustem czarny pas talię miała marszczoną, a niżej falbanki. Była w delikatnym kolorze mięty i sięgała mi do połowy ud. Założyłam ją i czarne baleriny. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Już 19:50. Ale ten czas zleciał. Pobiegłam do łazienki starłam szminkę i zastąpiłam malinowym błyszczykiem. Gotowa. Zeszłam na dół. Chłopcy byli w salonie z kimś kogo nie znam. - Ooo ślicznie wyglądasz. - Alexy mnie uścisnął - Dzięki. - Castiel zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. I co ja mam zrobić? Mam coś powiedzieć czy nie? - A właśnie siostra. To jest nasz DJ na dzisiaj. Danny. - popchnął chłopaka w moją stronę. Miał złote włosy kręcone i do ramion. Był dobrze zbudowany i przystojny. Błękit oczu powalał. Fioletowa koszulka i takie trochę obsrane spodnie i glany. Fajnie wyglądał. Łączył style i miał kolczyk w brwi. Nie powiem zaczął mnie pociągać. - Ruri. - Dan.- uśmiechnął się i podaliśmy sobie dłonie. Wtedy usłyszałam pierwszy dzwonek. Ludzie zaczęli się schodzić oprócz moich przyjaciół było sporo osób które dopiero poznałam. Muzyka huczała. Tańce i wódka się rozpoczęły. A ja podpierałam ścianę. - Mogę prosić? - to Lysander uśmiechnął się uroczo - Oczywiście. - weszliśmy i tańczyliśmy razem chyba pół nocy. Z przerwami na wódkę. No i rozmawialiśmy. Przy nim uciekły moje myśli o Castielu a wódka w tym pomogła. Myślałam że wiem co robię ale chyba nie do końca. No. To takie dziwne uczucie. Byłam w kuchni i zobaczyłam notesik. Ach ten Lysiu. Wzięłam go i zaczęłam szukać chłopaka. Weszłam do jednego z pokoi gościnnych. Wtedy wróciło wszystko o czym myślałam wcześniej. I do tego potwierdziło. Castiel się mną bawił a teraz ruchał jakąś zdzirę. Nawet mnie nie zauważyli. Uciekłam do ogrodu usiadłam na tarasie. Miałam wrażenie jakby alkohol się ulotnił. Ścisnęłam notesik Lysa i popłynęły mi pierwsze łzy. W końcu ryczałam na dobre. Ale ktoś mnie przytulił. - Hej. Co się stało? - Lysander - Z-znalazłam twój notatnik. - podałam mu przedmiot - To chyba jednak nie o to chodzi prawda? - Castiel. - Co z nim? - Zdradził... mnie. - bolało. Bolało jak cholera kiedy wychlipałam te dwa okrutne słowa. Ścisnęłam bluzkę Lysandra i dalej płakałam. On tylko mnie objął mocniej. - Głupek. Nie wie jaki skarb stracił. - wyszeptał mi do ucha - Obaj są glupi. Nie byli ciebie warci. - mówił o Natanielu? - Co wy tu robicie? - Armin. - Ruri czemu płaczesz? Coś ty zrobił baranie? - naskoczył na Lysa - To nie on. To twoja ruda małpa. - podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu błagalnie w oczy. - Mówisz o Castielu? Co się stało? - A no. Sprawdź w sypialni koło pokoju rodziców. - Nie mów mi że on... - Tak. Właśnie tak. - Co za dupek. Wiedziałem że tak będzie. Zabiję go. - Armin prysnął - Ruri. - Dalej byłam w niego wtulona - Hę? - chlipnęłam - Nie przejmuj się nim. - Lysander miał rację. Ale to boli. Ja go kochałam a on w ten sposób się mną zabawił. Mam imprezę powinnam być radosna i się bawić. Będę udawać. Nic się nie stało. Później będę się użalać. Odczepiłam się od chłopaka i wytarłam łzy. - Ale i tak boli. - uśmiechnęłam się słabo - Przestanie. Obiecuję. - oparłam się o ławkę a Lysiu położył mi rękę za głową - Cieszę się że jesteś. - oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu - Mogę coś zrobić? - A co takiego? - Lysander zaczął po cichu nucić śliczną kołysankę to wrzuciło mnie w trans miał piękny głos zamknęłam oczy i wsłuchiwałam się ale moje przyjemności przerwały krzyki uświadomiłam sobie że to mój brat tak się drze a Lys przestał nucić - Może chodźmy to sprawdzić? - Tak. - złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął przed dom szłam za nim starając się dorównać mu kroku stanął a ja prawie na niego wpadłam. Mój brat przytrzymywał Casa przy ogrodzeniu i się darł. - Mówiłem ci. Skrzywdzisz ją a pożałujesz. Możesz sobie pieprzyć każdą ale nie moją siostrę. Dlatego już wtedy ci mówiłem. Ale nie ty grałeś dalej. I jak? Fajnie było? Nie pomyślałeś kurwa o tym że mogą być konsekwencje. I właśnie je masz. Będzie ryczeć następne dni. - Castiel tylko ślepo patrzył na niego. Wiedziałam że on nic do mnie nie czuje. Ruchacz pospolity takim pozostanie. Ale ja byłam głupia. Zakochałam się w zimnym draniu. Mój Boże. Nie pierwsza nie ostatnia a nawet nie byłam jego dziewczyną. Już wiedziałam co muszę zrobić. Pobiegłam do Armina i przytuliłam go mocno. - Braciszku. Nie rób tego. Nic mi nie będzie. Fakt. Kochałam go ale spróbuję przestać. Braciszku nie rób mu krzywdy - Armin puścił Castiela i przytulił mnie - Wiesz że właśnie go uratowałaś? - Kocham go. Czego się nie robi dla takiej osoby? - Jesteś naprawdę dobra. - Wcale nie. Za szybko się zakochuję. - A tak to ma już każda kobieta. - Naprawdę? - No tak. - Już myślałam że jestem nienormalna. Hehe. - Potrafisz się śmiać w takiej sytuacji? - Oczywiście. Wy mężczyźni nie pojmiecie mocy jaką jest silna wola i... - I siła psychiczna kobiety. - dokończył za mnie Lysander - Skąd to wiesz? - Mama mi mówiła. - uśmiechnął się - Mądra kobieta. A teraz. Chodźmy się bawić. Dam sobie radę. - Jesteś pewna? - Tak. Chodźcie już. Pociągnęłam ich do salonu. Odruchowo popatrzyłam na zegar. Prawie czwarta. Czyli zaraz towarzystwo zacznie się ulatniać. Pobiegłam do DJki. Wpadłam na pomysł żeby Dan nauczył mnie miksowania. - Hej piękna! - krzyknął mi do ucha bo tu muzyka była głośniejsza - Hej! Chciałam spróbować! - Umiesz? - Jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałam! - To chodź tu! - zrobił mi miejsce przed sobą i wziął moje dłonie w swoje ręce a potem zaczął miksować a ja zrozumiałam o co w tym chodzi. Zaraz puścił moje ręce i robiłam to sama. Założył mi też słuchawki i tańczył za mną trzymając mnie w talii. To było przyjemne. Ale piosenka się skończyła a ja zeszłam na parkiet. Wzięłam dwa drinki i chlapłam na raz. A co mi tam. Impreza i tak się kończy. Wtedy dorwała mnie Roza. - Ruri! Nie mogłam cię złapać cały wieczór. - A no. Bo latam w tę i z powrotem. - Jasne, widziałam cię z Lysiem na parkiecie. - No też, a ty? - Noo, bawimy się, impreza ci się udała ale zaraz się zbieramy. - No tak, już wszyscy powoli się zmywają. - No tak. Dzięki za imprezę. Zabieram Leo i uciekamy. - Do zobaczenia! – pożegnałam ją i zaczęłam szukać Lysia, był w kuchni razem z moimi braćmi. Alexy ledwo stał, a Armin był bardziej podchmielony niż wcześniej. – W- wiedziałaś, że… - bełkotał Alexy ale Armin zakrył mu usta. - Braciszku zamknij się. To była męska rozmowa. – Lysander za to odetchnął z ulgą. Wtf? Co tu się odpierdala? - Aha? – usiadałam na stole i zabrałam Lysiowi drinka. Wypiłam go i wtedy we mnie uderzyło. Czknęłam głośno i oznajmiłam. – Chłopaki. W tej chwili oddaję się w beztroskie ręce alkoholu w mojej krwi. – Armin popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, Lysander chyba zdjął mnie ze stołu, a Alexy zaczął rzygać? No i film mi się całkowicie urwał. Obudziłam się, pierwsze na co spojrzałam to zegarek, prawie czwarta. Sprawdziłam czy jestem ubrana, bo przecież w takim stanie byłam nieobliczalna. Poczułam też, że któryś z moich braciszków ze mną śpi. Odwróciłam się delikatnie I doznałam szoku. Lysander, przytulał mnie. Westchnęłam i z powietrza, które wypuściłam unosił się okropny odór. A feee. Wyśliznęłam się z jego obięć i poszłam umyć zęby. Od razu lepiej. Wskoczyłam też pod prysznic. Wreszcie zlazł ze mnie ten makijaż. Poczułam się wolna. Kac niestety dawał się we znaki. Przebiegłam w ręczniku do garderoby, bo Lys nadal spał. Ubrałam lekką błękitną sukienkę i balerinki tego koloru. Potem wysuszyłam włosy i nie robiłam żadnej konkretnej fryzury. Pomalowałam sobie rzęsy jedną warstwą maskary i byłam już w stanie użytku. No tylko miałam tego nieszczęsnego kaca. W torebce miałam jakieś środki przeciwbólowe więc wzięłam tabletkę i usiadłam do lekcji. W końcu jutro szkoła. Rozwiązywałam kolejne zadanie z matmy kiedy Lys delikatnie odsunął mi włosy i łaskotał oddechem w szyję. Nawet nie słyszałam jak wstawał. Odwróciłam się delikatnie. - Książę już nie śpi? – wyszczerzył się - Nie, a księżna kiedy wstała? - Z godzinę temu. - Kac? - Był ale mam sposoby. – zaśmiałam się. - Czyli… - spojrzał na biurko – zajęłaś się lekcjami. - Dokładnie. - Hym, taka przykładna dziewczyna. - Och szczególnie, że to ona zrobiła tą imprezę i pewnie wlazła na głowę pewnemu chłopakowi. - Było blisko. – zaśmiał się. - A co mój brat na to? - No więc, odleciał zaraz po tobie. Po pół godziny już prawie nikogo nie było więc stwierdziłaś, że idziesz spać. - Och. Czyli nie było tak źle. - Poza tym uznałaś, że jest zbyt późno abym sam wracał do domu i musiałem spać z tobą. - Coś czuję, że długo cię do tego nie przekonywałam. – hihihi - W sumie to nie musiałaś. - Hoho. Czyżby książę się tu w kimś podkochiwał? – teraz to wypaliłam, najpierw powiedziałam teraz myślę. Oops. - No jest taka jedna księżniczka. Co prawda serce ma złamane ale miłość może to serce uleczyć. – nie jestem pewna chodź czuję, że Lys nie mógłby mnie skrzywdzić. Nataniel to zwykła świnia. Po Castielu mogłam się tego spodziewać. Przecież to ruchacz pospolity. Lys, a Lys, on wydaje się wrażliwy i jakby rozumiał co czuję. Może rozumie? - Ty wiesz co ja czuję prawda? - Też miałem złamane serce, ale znalazłem inną, na którą chcę przelać swoją miłość. - … za te słowa, pokochałam go. W przypływie tak leczących emocji przycisnęłam usta do jego miękkich warg. W pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony ale potem odwzajemnił pocałunek. - Myślę, że to już formalność ale ważna. – oderwał się i wymruczał mi do ucha – Chcesz zostać moją dziewczyną? - Chcę. – raz kozie śmierć, może nie kocham go jeszcze szczerze całym sercem, bo ból po Castielu nadal gości w moim małym serduszku ale to na pewno minie. Za to Lys teraz przyciągnął mnie do siebie. - Więc zostajesz naznaczona. – mruknął przy moim uchu, potem oblizał miejsce na szyi i przyssał się. Zrobił mi malinkę. Heh, to było to naznaczenie. Tylko, że mnie prawie zwalił z nóg jeden fakt. Rodzice. - Ajć. Lys. Moi rodzice niedługo wrócą, a tam na dole pewnie jest śmietnik. Musimy obudzić chłopaków i posprzątać. - Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. Miło, że pytasz. - Haha. Wybacz ale im więcej rąk do pracy tym lepiej. – pociągnęłam go do pokoju Armina. Moi bracia mają coś takiego, że jak są schlani albo ujarani to śpią razem i teraz też się nie pomyliłam. Pokazałam Lysiowi żeby był cicho i zrobiłam powtórkę z rozrywki. Miska, woda, chłopcy i chlup. Lysander nie mógł ze śmiechu, a ja już zaczęłam uciekać przed bratem. - Ruri! Znowu?! – krzyczał na cały dom, hahahah, no nie mogę. Zbiegłam na dół i trafiło we mnie wszystko co tam było. Mianowicie jeden wielki burdel. Nie mogłam tego ogarnąć myślami. Zrobiłam krok do przodu i jak to ja… wlazłam w szkło. Przebiło moje buciki i pokaleczyło stopy. Szlag by to. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Popatrzyłam na schody. Chłopcy właśnie dość głośno schodzili. - Co jest znowu? – zapytał Armin zirytowany - Nie wchodź boso. Szkło. - Czemy ty ryczysz? - No właśnie dlatego… - podniosłam stopę i zobaczyłam przesiąkającą krew. - Dziewczyno, nie patrzysz pod nogi? - … - Chodź opatrzymy to. Niezdaro. – Lysander wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do kuchni, a potem posadził na stole. Hehe. On miał buty, które rozgniatały szkło. Wygrzebał apteczkę i pęsetkę. - Jak będzie bolało to krzycz, ale nie ruszaj nogami. - Yhym. – przygotowałam się na ból, zdjął mi buty i nic nie poczułam. Usiadł na krześle i wyjmował drobinki szkła, a ja nadal nie czułam najmniejszego bólu. Nawet kiedy polał moją nogę spirytusem. Jak on to zrobił? Pojęcia zielonego nie mam. Potem otarł z krwi i założył opatrunek. To samo było przy drugiej stopie. - I jak? – zapytał kiedy skończył. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć, nic nie poczułam. - Hehe. To niemożliwe. - Naprawdę. Nic, a nic. – dotknęłam stóp. Miałam czucie więc to magia Lysandra tak działa. - Chodź na górę i załóż buty, które nie są z papieru. - Jaaasne. – wziął mnie znowu i zaniósł do garderoby. Założyłam brązowe a la vansy i teraz mogłam chodzić po szkle ile wlezie. Pocałowałam szybko Lysia i za rączkę zeszliśmy na dół. Chłopcy ogarniali salon więc my wzięliśmy kuchnię. W pół godziny błyszczała. Posprzątaliśmy też łazienkę na dole i taras. Nie było tam dużo pracy poza tym działaliśmy bardzo szybko i zgodnie. Już czwarty wielki wór śmieci za nami. Wzięłam kolejny i poszliśmy na górę. Tam posprzątaliśmy sypialnie gościnne, które były widocznie używane ale nie były bardzo brudne. Chłopce skończyli już z salonem, korytarzami i łazienką na górze. Sypialnia rodziców była zamknięta tak jak nasze pokoje. Czyli koniec. 19.30 dom gotowy i wywietrzony. - No to ja będę wracał do siebie. - Skoro musisz. – szczerze nie chciałam żeby szedł do domu. - Pa kochanie. – jejku, pierwszy raz tak do mnie powiedział no i jestem w skowronkach. Jeszcze buziak w policzek na pożegnanie. - Do zobaczenia jutro misiaczku. – oj zarumienił się. Dał mi jeszcze jeden pocałunek, apotem zniknął. Spojrzałam w lustro. Ehh, muszę się przebrać. Weszłam do swojej garderoby i założyłam jeansy i zieloną bluzkę na długi rękaw z trzema guziczkami, które rozpinały dekolt. Rozpięłam wszystkie i poszłam do kuchni gotować obiad, a w sumie to śniadanie. Skończyłam przygotowywać spaghetti i akurat rodzice wrócili. - Jesteśmy! – poinformowali kiedy weszli, a chłopcy jak na komendę zeszli na dół. - Cześć mamo. Cześć tato. - Cześć dzieci, a teraz gadać co zmajstrowaliście. - Cześć mamuś! Hej tato! – krzyknęłam z kuchni. – Chodźcie! Obiad gotowy! - Oooo. To świetnie kochanie. – mama weszła do kuchni, zaraz tata i chłopcy. Podałam i zaczęliśmy jeść. - No to co wykombinowaliście jak nas nie było? – zapytał tata - Ja znalazłam chłopaka. – musiałam się tym podzielić. - Seerio Ruri? Cas? – dopytał Alexy, a mnie trochę tknęło - Niee. - Przecież… - Przestań gadać na ten temat. – wtrącił Armin - Haha, widzę słonko, że oni też wiedzą tyle co my. - Tak mamo. A wiedziałaś, że jestem ideałem dziewczyny Armina? - Haha. Synu naprawdę? To może bierz przykład z siostry? - Od czasu do czasu biorę. Na przykład wczoraj… - Ja wtedy brałam przykład z Alexego… - oczywiście miał na myśli to jak odleciałam. - Hoho, czyli nieźle się działo. - Taak, było fajnie. – dokończyliśmy posiłek i wróciłam na górę. Skończyłam pracę domową i oglądałam telewizję. Wtedy dostałam sms. „Dobranoc skarbie.” Od mojego chłopaka. Tak nawiasem mówiąc to mam niespodziankę dla Nataniela, rozesłałam po wszystkich znajomych sms ze zdjęciem z pokoju gospodarzy. Hehe, moja mała zemsta. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. - Prooooszę! – bardziej jęknęłam, a mama weszła - Słońce. – usiadła na łóżku obok mnie. – opowiesz mi o tym chłopaku? - No cóż, jest miły, przystojny, dobry, dojrzały, poważny ale ma poczucie humoru. Strój ma specyficzny al. Mnie to nie przeszkadza nie sam wygląd się liczy. – mama dotknęła mojej szyi - Zostawił ci pamiątkę. Tata to zauważył. - Mamuś, on mnie naznaczył. - Co takiego? – trochę się przestraszyła - Noo, że jesteśmy razem i jestem tylko jego… - Nie strasz mnie tak. Już myślałam, że dołączasz do jakiejś sekty. - Hahaha nieee. - A co z Natanielem? - Mamuś on mnie zdradził. – pokazałam jej zdjęcie. - Mój Boże, a to wstrętny dupek. - Żebyś wiedziała hahaha. Już wcześniej zdałam sobie sprawę, że go nie kochałam. - Dobrze, że nie cierpisz przez niego. - Nie, Lysander jest dużo słodszy zobacz. – pokazałam jej smsa - No tak, to naprawdę słodkie, tylko roszę, nie rób głupot dobrze? - Mamuś, Lysander jest dżentelmenem. - To tacy jeszcze istnieją? - Znam dwóch. Lysio i jego brat. - Och. Więc długo się znacie? - Poznaliśmy się w pierwszej klasie liceum. - Rozumiem, no nic, mam nadzieję, że ułoży się wam. Zdradzę ci jedną tajemnicę…. Z tatą dokładamy już pieniądze na wasze wesela. - Cooo? Co takiego? - prawie udusiłam się śliną. No jeszcze ja i Armin to tak ale Alexy on przecież jest gejem! - To takie dziwne? - No w sumie to nie ale Armin zanim znajdzie tę jedyną... A Alexy. Musisz sama z nimi pogadać... - Taak. Trzymasz bliźniacze sekrety co? - Tak ale to po prostu delikatna sprawa. - Dobrze. Zapytam ich. - T-t-t tylko nic o mnie nie wspominaj. - Dobra. Idę. Mam nadzieje że to jednak nic poważnego.. - Skądże znowu. - mama wyszła a ja trzęsłam się ze strachu przed tym co mi bracia zrobią. I tak się w końcu dowiedzą. Zadzwonił mój telefon. - Ha... - Jej Ruri to prawda?! Jesteś z Lysiem?! - Tak Rozuś. Jestem z Lysiem. - Aaaaaa! - ale pisk - Ale się cieszę! - Tak, tak. Jutro ci wszystko opowiem. - No nie masz wyjścia. - Dobra na razie. - teraz wpadł do mnie Alexy - Czemu mama się pyta czy chcę jej coś powiedzieć? He? - był straszny - N-n-n-nie wiem! - Wiesz. - zbliżył się niebezpiecznie. - Naprawdę nic nie wiem! - To czemu się jąkasz? - Nie lubię jak tak na mnie patrzysz. - Gadaj co wiesz. - No bo ona mi powiedziała że dokładają na nasze śluby. - A ty jej powiedziałaś.- Powiedziałam że powinna się sama was zapytać bo to delikatna sprawa. - Masz szczęście. Teraz chce poznać moją dziewczynę. Poproś którąś z koleżanek. - Hymmm. Su pewnie by się zgodziła.... - O nie każda tylko nie ona. - Czemu? - Pobiłam ją. - Co zrobiłaś?! - No nic jej się nie stało tylko się mnie boi. - Ehh. Roza zajęta. Melania. - A weź przestań blee. - Iris! - Spróbuj bo jak nie. Pozostanie ci kuzynka Castiela albo Ramona. Bleee. - Spoko. Iris się zgodzi. - Ten twój dar przekonywania. Właśnie to kiedy? Ja przedstawię wam mojego chłopaka. - Właśnie powiedz kto to? - Dowiesz się niebawem. - Mama mówiła że jutro o 19 na kolacje. - Jasne. Powiem... - No komu no? - Trzymaj to w tajemnicy. Lysio - Haaaa? Naprawdę? No tak. - Jejku jejku. - Tylko nie wygadaj. - Jasne. - i sobie poszedł a ja zasnęłam. Rano obudził mnie budzik. Ogarnęłam się i zeszłam na śniadanie. - Dzień dobry wszystkim. - Cześć kochanie. - o dziwo powiedzieli to i rodzice i bracia - Eeee coś nie tak? - Wiesz Alexy postanowił nam dzisiaj przedstawić swoją dziewczynę może i ty.. - Tak. Rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj. Mój chłopak, zapytam go dzisiaj. - Oczywiście. - zjadłam śniadanie i że chłopcy się długo zbierali musiałam jeździć wyścigowo że tak powiem. Ale osiem minut przed dzwonkiem byliśmy na miejscu. Armin się do mnie nie odzywał? Czyżby uważał że to Cas przyjdzie? - Armin jak myślisz kto jest tym chłopakiem Ruri? - Mam tylko nadzieje że nie Castiel. – prychnął Do auta podszedł Lys a chwilę po nim Cas. Hehe. - Cześć kochanie. - Armin nie wiedział do którego z nich mówię ale pocałowałam Lysandra za to Castiel zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Patrzył na mnie zdziwiony. - Witaj piękna. - i tak chwilę się obściskiwaliśmy a degenerat już mnie nie obchodził - Uuu. Szybko poszło. - Armin się zaśmiał - Że co? - No bo Lys nam na imprezie mówił... - Aaaa więc o to chodziło. - uśmiechnęłam się obięłam Lysa za szyję i pocałowałam - No gołąbeczki chodźcie bo się spóźnicie. - Już już. - i tak podreptaliśmy z Lysem za chłopakami. Prawie zapomniałam zamknąć auto. Ale zdążyłam w ostatniej chwili. Szliśmy tak przez korytarz poleciała do mnie Roza i przytuliła. - Haha. Naprawdę! Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Poza tym zemsta jest słodka co nie? - Taaak. Nie darowałam mu tego. - O czym mówicie? - dopytał się Lys - Zemściłam się na Natanielu. - Cóż. Zasłużył sobie. - Oj i to bardzo. - przyznała Roza zaraz podbiegły do nas Kim, Violetta, Klementyna, i Peggy i wypytywały mnie. Klementyna tylko rzuciła że jestem wredna. Cóż. Zaczęła się lekcja. Castiel rzucił mi znowu jakiś papierek a ja go zgniotłam i odrzuciłam Roza siedziała ze mną i zaczęła się chichrać. Ale czego ten palant ode mnie chce? Kurwa mać no to jakiś obłęd. Jeszcze ma czelność się do mnie odzywać. Spojrzałam na Lysa on też się temu przyglądał. Z resztą tak jak i moi bracia. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich i tyle. Ale resztę tej lekcji nie mogłam się skupić. Wreszcie usłyszałam upragniony dzwonek. Wyleciałam z klasy z prędkością dźwięku. Pobiegłam do mojej szafki i sprawdziłam jak wyglądam. Nie było źle. Za mną pojawił się Lys i przytulił mnie mocno. - Książę przybył? - Oczywiście. Więc gdzie mam cię zabrać? - Pójdziemy na schody? - Czemu nie. - i tak po przytuleni siedzieliśmy na klatce schodowej. Lys bawił się moimi włosami i głaskał oddechem szyję. To było takie przyjemne. Jednak jakby coś co jest fajne trwało dłużej niż kilka minut to by się świat zawalił. Przed nami stanęła małpa a raczej orangutan. - Ruri nie uważasz że powinnaś mi coś wytłumaczyć? - Co takiego? Armin ci jeszcze mało jasności wcisnął? - Fakt. Gdyby nie Ruri to leżałbyś dzisiaj w szpitalu. - O czym wy... - Och naprawdę o niczym szczególnym. - bawiłam się palcami Lysa - Lysander. Mógłbyś zostawić nas samych? - wkurwił mnie. Bezczelny. Lys spojrzał na mnie znacząco. - Idź. Jak nie pamięta to mu wszystko wbiję do tego rudego łba. Chodźby siłą. - No mam nadzieje że nie. - pocałował mnie w policzek i odszedł - Teraz powiesz mi o co chodzi? Raz bzykasz się ze mną a raz z nim czy jak? - Och. Nie jestem taka jak ty. Najpierw mnie wykorzystałeś a potem tą blondynę na imprezie. - O czym ty gadasz? - Zdradziłeś mnie złamasie. Ale nie. W sumie to nie. Nie byliśmy przecież parą. Kocham Cię. Te dwa słowa nie należą do twojej natury. - Co zrobiłem? Ruri. Ja nic nie pamiętam z tej imprezy. A wiesz też że mam mocną głowę. Nie odleciałbym. - Przestań pieprzyć! Upiłeś się i pokazałeś co do mnie czujesz!- Ale to nie tak. Ruri ja naprawdę cię... - Nie sądzisz że już trochę za późno? - zapytałam spokojnie - Widziałam jak pieprzysz się z inną. Ja. Myślałam że Cię kocham. Ty mnie tak... - zanim skończyłam mówić przycisnął mnie do ściany i zakrył mi usta ręką. Byłam bezsilna. Czułam ten zapach. Tak znajomy. Nie wytrzymałam łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach i jego ręce. - Uwierz mi Ruri. Mówiłaś że nie mam do ciebie zaufania. To nie prawda. Ja cię kocham. - jemu też popłynęły łzy sama nie uwierzyłam w to co widzę. Wzięłam jego rękę do swojej i odciągnęłam od ust - Więc daj mi czas. Może ci wybaczę ale nadal będę z Lysandrem. Pozwól mi się nacieszyć tym szczęściem które on mi daje. Proszę. - Idź do niego jeśli musisz. I mam nadzieję że mi wybaczysz. - odeszłam najszybciej jak umiałam nagle wpadłam w ramiona Lysandra i wybuchłam płaczem. - No. Już. Spokojnie. - zadzwonił dzwonek a ja wracałam załamana i zapłakana do klasy. Siedziałam z Lysem. Castiel też przyszedł na lekcję ja widziałam że płakał nie wiem jak inni. Na następnej przerwie muszę się zapytać czy Lysio przyjdzie na kolacje. Tym razem dzwonek szybko zadzwonił. Poczekałam na Lysa przed klasą. I pociągnęłam go za rękaw kiedy wychodził. - Co jest? - zapytała ale ja zatrzymałam się na dziedzińcu akurat Alexy gadał z Iris. O ironio. - No więc. Mam propozycje. - He? - odwróciłam się w stronę brata a on pokazał mi kciuk - Moi rodzice chcą poznać dziewczynę Alexego... - Lys parsknął śmiechem - No i chciałam zapytać czy przyjdziesz jako mój książę. - Ależ oczywiście. - pocałował mnie - No i świetnie. - A teraz co będziemy robić? - No sama nie wiem... - podeszła do nas Iris - Ruri! Zostałam dziewczyną Alexego na dziś wieczór! - Wiem, wiem. - uśmiechnęłam się - Nie powiem to będzie... wyjątkowe. A no i Lysiu też będzie. - To super! A Armin? - Nie wiem czy Ramona się zgodzi.. - Kto? - zapytali oboje naraz - Haha. Dziewczyna którą ostatnio... Obracał. - Twój brat jest nie możliwy. Tak przy tobie.. - To długa historia kochanie. - Jasne. - pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwilę potem lekcja i kolejne. Przerwy mijały mi na przytulaniu z Lysem. Tak głównie to. Po szkole wróciliśmy szybko do domu i przygotowałam się żeby cały wieczór poświęcić Lysiowi. Przy okazji też się przebrałam. Miałam na sobie beżową sukienkę która była zapinana na napy. Przepasałam się czerwonym wąskim paseczkiem i założyłam czerwone koturny. Makijaż delikatny czyli troszkę pudru, rzęsy jedną warstwą maskary i malinowy błyszczyk. Byłam gotowa na 18:30. A co mi tam. Wygrzebałam czerwony komplet naszyjnik i kolczyki który dostałam od braci na urodziny i znalazłam jeszcze bransoletki. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Zeszłam szybko na dół ale to Armin otworzył. - Cześć. - Castiel? - To nie jest najlepszy moment. - wycedził przez zęby mój brat. Stanęłam za nim a Castiel zmierzył mnie wzrokiem po raz enty. - Ruri możesz? - Nie może. Mamy spotkanie rodzinne. - Kurde stary opanuj już te nerwy. Jej się pytałem. - Nie mogę. Za chwilę przyjdą goście. - Rozumiem. Ładnie wyglądasz. Narka. - poszedł sobie, a Armin spojrzał na mnie znacząco - No co? - Nic nic. Ty chyba jesteś dużo silniejsza psychicznie bo ja miałem ochotę mu przywalić. - Tak wiem. Teraz chodź pomożemy mamie. - Ok. - Właśnie a ty nie chciałeś nikogo zaprosić? - Wiesz jak ze mną jest. - Taak. - pomogliśmy mamie nakryć do stołu wkrótce przeszedł Lysio i Iris. Rodzice polubili nasze połówki wieczór minął bardzo szybko. Co lepsze jak tak sobie rozmawialiśmy to temat zszedł na to, że Armin nikogo nie zaprosił. Rodzice wyszli z tekstem, że jeżeli ma inną orientację to oni to zaakceptują i może przedstawić im ukochaną osobę. Alexy strzelił facepalma z taką skleją, że został mu ślad. Hahah. O ironio. Pomylili bliźniaków jeżeli o orientację chodzi. Kilka dni później mama sama nalegała żebym zaprosiła Lysia. No więc przychodził. Kiedy mama dawała mu spokój ja zabierałam go do siebie i trochę się całowaliśmy i w ogóle ale bez seksu. No i o to mi chodziło. Łączyło nas wszystko prócz tego jednego. Nie będziemy się spieszyć. A Castielowi wybaczyłam jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Tak minął miesiąc. I wtedy coś się wydarzyło. Muszę sprawdzić jedną rzecz i mam nadzieję że będzie w porządku. Dzisiaj jest czwartek. Ze szkoły wyszłam od razu po zajęciach. Wsiadłam w porsche i zostawiając braci pojechałam do apteki. Tak. Srałam w gacie kiedy tam wchodziłam. - Dzień dobry. - Dobry. - W czym mogę pomóc? - P-potrzebuję wiarygodny test ciążowy. - kobieta podała mi pudełko - Proszę. - zapłaciłam - Dziękuję. Do widzenia. - koniec wyszłam ale kiedy wsiadłam do auta zakręciło mi się w głowie tak, że mało co nie zemdlałam. Oparłam ręce na głowie, a łokcie na kierownicy. Siedziałam tak chwilę aż ktoś zapukał w szybę samochodu. Castiel. Otworzyłam szybę. - Wszystko w porządku? Trochę słabo wyglądasz. - Już ok. Dzięki. - Może mogę jakoś ci pomóc? - Nie. Idź do siebie. Nic mi nie będzie. - Ale jakby coś to mi powiesz? - Tak. Pa. - pomachał i uśmiechnął się on jest nadmiernie miły czasem mam ochotę go zapytać czy wszystko z nim ok. No nic. Odjechałam i gnałam do domu. Ehh. Tak udało mi się dotrzeć. Kiedy tylko weszłam do domu przywitałam się i pobiegłam do swojej łazienki. Wykonałam test zgodnie z instrukcją, a teraz czekałam na wynik. To pięć minut mi się dłużyło, ale zanim poznałam wynik Armin wpadł do pokoju. - Siostra? Jesteś tu? - Ta. - byłam nakręcona. - Wszystko ok? - wtedy zobaczyłam dwie kreseczki na teście. Wynik pozytywny. Opadłam na kibel. - Nie. - i popłakałam się. Kiedy zaczynało mi się dobrze wieść to coś musi się spieprzyć. Mój Boże. Ja... teraz do łazienki wszedł Armin. Widocznie coś do mnie mówił. Kucnął przede mną i jak to dobry brat wyciągnął plastik z mojej ręki. Przyjrzał się a potem popatrzył na pudełko. - O kurwa. Ruri.. - Wiem co to znaczy! - Ale czyje to dziecko? - Castiela. - Na pewno? - Tak. Spałam tylko z nim. I wychodzi na to że to pierwszy miesiąc i dwa tygodnie. - Czyli czas się zgadza. Ruri... - brat mnie przytulił miałam w nim wsparcie ale. Co teraz? - A mama mi mówiła żebym nie robiła nic głupiego. Mój Boże. - Poradzimy sobie. Wytłumaczymy rodzicom i Lysowi. - Co wy robicie? - Lysander. Nieee. Zderzenie z twardą prawdą. Teraz Armin mnie odsunął na odległość ramienia. Płakał. Był w tym samym stanie co ja. Nie wiedział co zrobić. - Lysander. - No powiecie mi o co chodzi? - a ja chlipnęłam a Armin spojrzał na niego swoimi zapłakanymi oczami. Ja nie dałam rady. - Ruri... Ruri jest w ciąży. - Co takiego? - Zobacz. - mniemam że podał mu test - Ale... - Castiel. - szepnęłam zanim dokończył - Nie. Proszę was nie... - ten też się załamał. A ja wybuchłam głośniejszym płaczem. - Co tu się dzieje? - Alexy do kompletu - Ruri jest w ciąży. - powiedział Lys beznamiętnie - Co?! - pisnął mój brat - Sam zobacz. - O kurwa! - podbiegł do mnie i mnie przytulił chyba już się popłakał. Pukanie do drzwi. - Proszę. - i tak gorzej być nie może - Co tu tak głośno? - spojrzałam w jej oczy była zmartwiona - Co się stało? - Mamo. Ja... ja jestem w ciąży. - Co?! Mój Boże! Dzieci. Mówiłam uważać... - Ale to nie moje dziecko. - powiedział Lys - To zaszła w ciążę z powietrzem? - Mamuś ona miała jeszcze jednego chłopaka między Natanielem a Lysandrem. - Wiecie kto? - Tak. - teraz złapał mnie stres przestałam oddychać albo nie. Nie mogłam nabrać powietrza dusiłam się. Zaczęłam kaszleć i szlochać naraz a potem straciłam kontakt. Obudziłam się w jakiejś sali. Miała kremowe ściany biały sufit a podłogi drewniane. Nie widziałam dużo więcej bo miałam przyczepione jakieś rurki. Czyli szpital? Na mojej ręce ktoś spał? I czułam też uścisk dłoni. Ścisnęłam a kobieta, mama natychmiast się podniosła. Zaczęła płakać chyba ze szczęścia bo się uśmiecha. - Chłopcy - szepnęła - Ruri się obudziła. - mama miała wielkie wory pod oczami jakby z tydzień nie spała. Nade mną pojawiły się kolejne trzy postacie. - Armin, Alexy, Lysander. - też wyglądali na zmęczonych a mój głos łamał się do chwilę. - Jak się czujesz? - zastanawiałam się nad odpowiedzią - Nie wiem. Co mi się stało? - Dostałaś zapaści. Lekarze nie wiedzą czemu dokładnie ale najbardziej prawdopodobne że przez stres. - Tak. Ostatnie co pamiętam to stres i brak powietrza. Ale co z dzieckiem? - Trzyma się. - Mamo zapomniałaś? - zapytał Alexy - No tak wybacz. Mają się dobrze. - Co? - i tak popłynęły mi łzy szczęścia - Siostra. Masz bliźniaki. - Armin się zaśmiał - Nie wiem czy się śmiać czy płakać. Swoją drogą czemu wy tak wyglądacie? - Siedzimy tu już cztery dni. Czekaliśmy aż się obudzisz. Nawet tata. Wziął wolne na trzy dni ale wciąż spałaś. - A jak on to przyjął? - Martwił się o całą trójkę. - ulżyło mi bo przecież jego zdaniem to popsułam sobie karierę ale nie tym razem Dzięki Bogu. Odetchnęłam. - Musimy zawiadomić lekarza. - Lysiu wyszedł z sali a mnie zrobiło się smutno - Kochanie. Myślę że będziesz musiała zostać jego przyjaciółką. - Nie chcę. - Dla dobra tych dzieci. Lysander raczej mimo że dżentelmen to nie podejmie się takiego obowiązku. - chłopcy pokiwali znacząco głowami - Porozmawiam z nim.- To nieuniknione tak samo jak ojciec dzieci musi wiedzieć że nim jest. - Swoją drogą pytał się mnie dzisiaj czy z tobą w porządku. Powiedziałem że tak. Ale nie wie nic o ciąży. - Jakby wiedział to byłby tutaj albo za granicą. - Hahah racja. - parsknął Armin - Powiecie mi kiedy stąd wyjdę? - wtedy do sali wrócił Lysio z lekarzem - Dzień dobry. - Witaj. Wyspana? - Tak jakby. - Świetnie. A ja się czujesz? - Znieczulona. - Czyli złapało cię odrętwienie. - Yhym - No nic. - przyjrzał moją kartę - Wyniki masz wzorowe. Więc robimy wypis bo z dziećmi wszystko w porządku. Tak więc. Żegnam wszystkich. - wyszedł - Ojej szybko. - To właśnie dobrze. Mamy jeszcze sporo spraw do załatwienia. - westchnęłam mama ma rację. Jeszcze tyle do zrobienia... Po 15 mnie wypisali. Mama prowadziła a chłopcy wspierali. Muszę zadzwonić do Castiela. Jak najszybciej. Wolałabym nigdy nie mieć takiej rozmowy na koncie ale co poradzić. Siódmy tydzień. Przed wypisem byłam na ginekologii. Dali mi zdjęcia i nagranie. Bicie dwóch małych serduszek. Kiedy to słyszałam nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. Nie mogę stracić tych dzieci. W końcu dotarliśmy do domu. Chłopcy i mama poszli odpocząć a Lys szedł za mną po schodach. Niestety objawy ciąży nadal nie ustały. Koszmarnie zakręciło mi się w głowie. Upadłabym ale Lys mnie złapał. - Uważaj. - szepnął mi do ucha wciąż był moim chłopakiem ale co ja mam teraz zrobić no? - Dobrze. - ruszyłam dalej ale Lys dalej nie miał zamiaru mnie puścić. Czemu on jest taki słodki? I tak wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju. Potem położył mnie na łóżku. A sam przy nim kucnął trzymając mnie za rękę. - Lys. - Ruri. Wiesz że naprawdę bardzo cię kocham? - Wiem. Ale? - Przepraszam. Cały czas o tym myślałem i po prostu nie mogę. Nie jestem gotowy. Jakby to były moje dzieci... może podszedłbym do tego inaczej. Ale teraz... nie mogę. Zrozum mnie. - Wiem. Staram postawić się w twojej sytuacji. I zrozumiem jeśli chcesz to zakończyć. - Wybacz mi naprawdę. - Lysiu. - położyłam rękę na jego policzku - Przecież to moja wina. Ja powinnam przepraszać. Tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. - on wziął moją rękę i przesunął sobie do ust a potem ucałował jej wnętrze. Patrzyłam na niego jak zaczarowana. - Więc. Zostańmy przyjaciółmi dobrze? - Jedna samotna łza spłynęła po moim policzku - Dobrze. - ostatni pocałunek a potem Lys poszedł zostawiając mnie samą z dwójką dzieci. Znowu bolało ale tym razem miałam świadomość że to z mojego powodu. I chyba dlatego bolało jeszcze bardziej. Płakałam. Długo płakałam ale w końcu chyba skończyły mi się łzy. Castiel. Muszę mu powiedzieć. Sięgnęłam po telefon i wykręciłam numer. - Halo? - Cz-Cześć. - mój głos brzmiał słabo. - Ruri. - Możemy się spotkać zaraz w parku? Muszę ci coś pokazać. - Jasne. Zaraz będę. - Dzięki. - rozłączyłam i jak byłam tak zabrałam zdjęcia laptopa i nagranie. Krzyknęłam że wychodzę i szłam. Nie wsiadłam do auta bo boję się że złapią mnie te nieszczęsne objawy. Droga i tak zajęła mi dziesięć minut. Castiel siedział na ławce i palił papierosa. Był chyba niespokojny bo szło mu to bardzo szybko. Pobiegłam do niego i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu. - Hu hu hu.Ale się zmachałam. - dodałam - Widzę że kondycję straciłaś. - Tak to jest jak cztery dni leży się w szpitalu. - Byłaś w szpitalu?! - Tak. - rozsiadłam się koło niego i wyjęłam komputer. - To co chciałaś mi pokazać? - do tej pory działałam ale teraz uderzyło we mnie to jak mi ciężko. Zrobiłam chyba jakąś ciekawą minę bo Castiel się uśmiechnął. - Chcesz powiedzieć jak bardzo mnie kochasz? - spuściłam głowę i zamknęłam oczy - Nie do końca... - Czyli jednak chodzi o coś związanego z nami. - zaśmiał się i odpalił kolejną fajkę a ja mimo że wiem że nie powinnam wyjęłam mu ją z ręki nie patrząc na niego pociągnęłam bucha. Potem kolejnego. - Oho widzę że coś poważnego. - Tak. Nawet bardzo. - No mów wreszcie! Nie będę tu siedział do nocy! - Jestem w ciąży. - ledwo się usłyszałam i pociągnęłam kolejnego bucha - Co kurwa?! - No tak. - i kolejny buch - Nie wierze... - wyciągnęłam zdjęcia i mu pokazałam. Wcześniej chciałam też nagranie ale juz nie mogłam się ruszyć. Jednak bucha mogłam wziąć. - Jaka pewność że to moje? - Siódmy tydzień. Poza tym z nikim oprócz ciebie nie spałam. - wydukałam - Usuń je. - oddał mi zdjęcie - To są bliźniaki. - Jeszcze lepiej! - wyjął kolejną fajkę i sam teraz palił a ja wzięłam kolejnego bucha - Nie chcę ich zabijać. Poza tym mogę mieć potem problemy z ponownym zajściem w ciążę.- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie chcę niszczyć sobie życia! Usuń a jak nie to radź sobie sama! - Nie dam rady sama! - Więc usuń! - Mam zabić Bogu dusze winne dzieci?! - Co to za problem?! Wiele dziewczyn w twoim wieku tak robi! - Nie jestem jedną z tych wielu! - To zostaw w szpitalu! Nie obchodzi mnie co z nimi zrobisz! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - i odszedł a ja... ja płakałam do późnej nocy bracia dzwonili do mnie na zmianę ale nie odbierałam kiedy w końcu udało mi się zebrać ruszyłam do domu. Szłam sama nocą przez ciemny park jeszcze w dodatku miałam laptopa. Mimowolnie przyspieszyłam. Zobaczyłam zarys jakiejś postaci. A daleko za nią jeszcze jedną. Człowiek zbliżał się do mnie a w jego ręku coś błysnęło. Szłam uparcie dalej ale kiedy mieliśmy się minąć ten ruszył na mnie i wbił mi coś w brzuch a potem jeszcze raz. Rzucił mnie na ziemię a ja nie mogłam się ruszyć. Chyba chciał zadać jeszcze jeden cios i udało mu się przeciął mój policzek. Kucnął nade mną i się śmiał. Popłynęły mi łzy. Wtedy ktoś go zabrał. Przekręciłam głowę i zobaczyłam jak jeden facet leży przybity do ziemi przez drugiego. Potem mój wybawca albo nie. Podszedł do mnie. Przycisnął rękę do mojego brzucha. I dzwonił po karetkę. Byłam przytomna cały czas. Ale wszystko działo się w innym tempie. Potem usłyszałam jak mówi do mnie. - Hej wszystko będzie dobrze. Powiedz coś. - to... to był mój brat - A-Armin? - Cholera. Ru karetka zaraz będzie. Nie odpływaj. Rozmawiaj ze mną. - Co... tu...robisz.- Szukałem cię bo nie odbierałaś. - Brzuch... mnie... boli. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Na pewno. - Dzię...kuje. - Hej. Zostań ze mną. - usłyszałam karetkę w oddali chyba nie byli tak daleko jak myślałam bo zaraz uderzyło mnie światło jej wnętrza i głosy sanitariuszy. Jeszcze Armin jechał ze mną. Nie wiem co się stało z tamtym mężczyzną. Kiedy dotarliśmy do szpitala usłyszałam że wszystko będzie dobrze i coś o operacji. Potem założyli mi maskę i odpłynęłam. Obudziłam się w sali szpitalnej. Armin siedział przy łóżku. - Obudziłaś się. - Tak. Co się stało? Kto to był? Która godzina? - Jest po pierwszej. Nie spałaś długo. Policja powiedziała że to jakiś facet którego szukali. Atakował dziewczyny nożem. A ty miałaś operacje i już wszystko w porządku. Nie naruszył ważnych narządów. A USG ma być jak się obudzisz. - Żeby tylko było w porządku... - Na pewno. Pójdę po lekarza. - wyszedł na minutę i wrócił z doktorem. - Jak się czujesz? - Dobrze. Ale co z ciąża? - Zabierzemy cię teraz na badanie. - po chwili pojawiła się pielęgniarka ze sprzętem i lekarka. Pani doktor sprawdziła co z ciążą. - Nie martw się. Wszystko jest dobrze. Przestępca trafił dużo wyżej. To na pewno nie był atak od którego mogłoby dojść do poronienia. - Dzięki Bogu. - Jednak zostawimy cię na obserwacji. Następne 24h będą znaczące dla ciebie. - Dziękuję. - Ratowanie to nasza praca ale jest w tym coś wspaniałego. - Uśmiechnęła się - Myślę że nie masz się o co martwić. - położyła mi rękę na ramieniu a potem wyszła. Pielęgniarka poprawiła mi wentyl i też poszła. Zostałam z Arminem. - Widzisz. Wszystko w porządku. - Tak. Całe szczęście. - Co ty robiłaś w tym parku o tej porze? - Spotkałam się z Castielem. - No i co? - Powiedział że go to nie obchodzi. Że mam usunąć ciążę albo radzić sobie sama. - Kurwa mać! Seks mu się podobał ale odpowiedzialności za własną robotę to już nie chce wziąć! Zachował się jak gówniarz. - Fakt. Armin ja nie dam rady sama. - popłynęły mi łzy - Nie będziesz sama. Ja Alexy mama nawet tata. Będziemy przy tobie. - To miłe. Ale dziecko musi mieć ojca. - Wiem. Myślę że on jeszcze przyjdzie do ciebie. Daj czas. - Nie wiem. Właśnie a mówiłeś rodzicom? - Mam cię pilnować. - Czyli też śpisz tutaj. - Tak. Więc się posuń. - zrobiłam mu miejsce i zasnęłam. Rano Armina nie było obok mnie. Jednak wszedł tutaj po jakimś czasie. - O wstałaś. - Tak i czuję się dobrze. - Słuchaj. Ja mam sprawę do załatwienia jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze to przed południem wyjdziesz. - Jasne. To na razie. - wyszedł *Armin* Skierowałem się od razu do parku. Wiedziałem że będzie tam na spacerze z psem. No i nie myliłem się. Podbiegłem do niego i złapałem za kurtkę. - Czego?! - Ty skurwysynu. - Czego? Siostrzyczka wypłakała ci się w rękaw? - Nie. Przy mnie nie płakała. Za to przez ciebie leży w szpitalu. Mogła poronić. - Skoro mogła to czemu nie poroniła co?! - nie wytrzymałem i przywaliłem mu dwa razy z pięści - Przypłacając za to życiem co?! - Zatoczył się dwa kroki a ja go puściłem. - Jak to życiem? - Gdyby nie było mnie w tym parku to mogłaby umrzeć! Jesteś sukinsynem i tyle! - Ale o co ci kurwa chodzi?! - Zostawiłeś ją a potem jakiś koleś zaatakował ją nożem. Tak czuj się winny. I wiesz co? Bez ciebie poradzi sobie z dziećmi bo ma nas. - nadal wkurwiony odszedłem zostawiając go tam. *Castiel* Stałem przez chwilę jak słup. Zaatakowana? Nożem? Armin miał rację to moja wina. Nie byłem z psem więc od razu poszedłem w stronę szpitala. Musi być w tym niedaleko. Cholera no. Nie chcę tych dzieci ale w końcu są moje. I do tego ten nożownik. Zanim wygrzebałem się z myśli byłem już w recepcji. - Przepraszam jest tutaj... - Ruri? - pielęgniarka już tak dobrze ją znała? Jak często on bywa w tym szpitalu? - Tak. Ktoś z rodziny? - Ja... jestem ojcem jej dzieci. - Rozumiem. Proszę za mną. - Nie prowadziła mnie na oddział. Za prowadziła mnie pod drzwi z napisem badnia. O co chodzi? Weszła i wprowadziła mnie. - Pani doktor. To jest... - Castiel?! - zapytała zdziwiona Ru. Hehe. No co kurwa nie spodziewałaś się mnie tak wcześnie. - Kochanie znasz go? - zapytała jak mniemam pani doktor - Tak. - odwróciła głowę nie chciała na mnie patrzeć? Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem że na policzku ma opatrunek i leży na fotelu a pani doktor robi jej badanie USG - To ojciec moich dzieci. - rzuciła z pogardą. Bez wątpienia jest wściekła. - Chcesz żeby został? - Ru. Proszę. - popatrzyłem na nią błagalnie ale ona i tak tego nie widziała. thumb|left|335 px *Ruri* - Niech mu będzie. - rzuciłam z jeszcze większą pogardą niż wcześniej. Po co on tu przylazł?! Anna (pielęgniarka) zostawiła nas w trójkę. Ten za to podszedł bliżej. Doktor Lee spojrzała na mnie znacząco - Kontynuujemy? - Tak. - No to proszę siadaj. - wskazała mu stołek. Ten usiadł czułam jak na mnie patrzy ale starałam się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Patrzyłam na ekran. Lee zaczęła poruszać tą głowicą i obraz się zmieniał. Castiel złapał mnie za rękę wtedy popatrzyłam spokojnie na niego. Był jak zbity pies poza tym miał ślad na policzku. Ciekawe to bardzo. - O patrzcie jest. Tutaj. - wskazała na ekranie punkt a ten spojrzał i mocniej ścisnął mnie za rękę. - Chcesz posłuchać serca? - to nie było pytanie do mnie - Tak. - co mu się kurwa stało przez te noc? Przespał się z tym i postanowił zostać tatusiem? Lee włączyła dźwięk było słychać to szybkie bum bum bum bum na całej sali. - A teraz drugie. - przedstawiła główkę i było słychać spokojniejsze bicie serduszka spojrzałam na niego i nie uwierzyłam. Miał łzy w oczach. - Co ci się stało? - wypaliłam a Lee się zaśmiała - Kochanie to normalna reakcja. Praktycznie każdy facet płacze za pierwszym razem. No dobra. Wszystko jest w porządku. Idziesz do domu. - Szczerze mówiąc to już polubiłam to miejsce. - Będziesz nas często odwiedzać. Ciąże bliźniacze są skomplikowane. Trzeba ich dobrze pilnować. - mówiła wyłączając sprzęt a Castiel nie wiem co sobie myślał ale chyba se przyszył tę rękę do mojej.- To dobrze mogę was częściej odwiedzać. - Naprawdę polubiłam dr.Lee i Anne one mnie prowadziły - Zazwyczaj kobiety mówią że mają dość szpitali. - wytarłam sobie brzuch i wstałam z fotela koszulka sama mi opadła - Nie wiem jak mogą mieć ciebie dość ale nie komentuje. Cas. Puść już moją rękę co? - Nie. - Jak to nie? - Haha. Patrz nie jest z niego taki zimny drań jak mówiłaś. - ups Castiel się zarumienił - Haha. Musiał dostać po pysku żeby oprzytomnieć? - przekręciłam jego głowę trzymając delikatnie za podbródek - No co jest? Taki wygadany zawsze a teraz nie dość że płacze to jeszcze niemowę udaje. - Daj mu chwilę. Chyba wszystko do niego powoli dociera. - To... naprawdę moja robota? - Nie. Księdza. Lee masz tu lód? Przecież on zaraz spuchnie jak bańka. - Weź woreczek jest tam w lodówce. - powiedziała wpisując coś w dokumenty a ja wzięłam lód i przyłożyłam go do jego policzka - Castiel. Teraz słuchaj. Jeszcze raz powiesz o naszych dzieciach że to robota a nie ręczę za siebie. - Ups. - Lee znowu się zaśmiała a ten nadal nic - Dobra. Gotowe. Kartę zabieram. Tu masz wypis i receptę. - podała mi kartki - Dzięki. - To ja was zostawiam. - poklepała Casa po ramieniu - Wstawaj chłopie bo ona cię tu zostawi. - Haha. Nie widzisz że jest bliski zatrzymania? - Jakby co to ty robisz reanimacje. - Nigdy w życiu. Haha. - Dobra. Żegnam państwa. - i wyszła - Kotek. Chodź już stąd. O patrz już Armin po mnie dzwoni no. Chodź stąd. - Ty. Ty mi wybaczasz?- Tego nie powiedziałam ale i tak chyba nie mam wyjścia. - Ru. - wstał jest sukces. I przytulił mnie o nie. Tylko bez takich że się poryczy a właśnie telefon - No halo? - Gdzie jesteś? - Już idę mam wypis. Spotkamy się w recepcji ok? - Ta. Wezmę twoje rzeczy. - Dzięki. - Armin? - Tak. Chodź już bo się wkurzy. - pociągnęłam go za rękę i udało mi się dotrzeć tak do recepcji posadziłam go na jednej z ławek. I poszłam do Anny. - No i jak tam kochanie? - Mam już wypis. - Hehe. To jak wpadniesz wieczorem z nowymi obrażeniami? - Mam nadzieję że nie. - No ja też. Więc do następnego. - Tak. Cześć. - odeszłam i Armin przytulił mnie od tyłu - I jak tam siostra? - Wszystko w prządku. - No to świetnie idziemy? - Poczekaj. Patrz. - wskazałam orangutana - Oooo a ten co? - Anna wprowadziła go na badanie bo przyszedł. Możesz wierzyć lub nie ale jak usłyszał bicie serduszek to się popłakał a teraz tak o. Chyba zamurowało go. Poza tym czy ta ważna sprawa to nie było obicie mu buźki? - Miałem tylko pogadać ale nie wytrzymałem. - Ehh. Faceci. No. Bo trzeba go stąd zabrać... - Haha. Ej ruda małpo! Idziesz z nami? - Przestań. Trochę mi go żal. - podeszłam do rudzielca - No chodź. Mam to nagranie. Będziesz mógł sobie go słuchać. Ale chodź. - spojrzał na mnie. Sama nie wiem jak to określić... pociągnął mnie do siebie i wyszeptał mi - Przepraszam. Teraz nienawidzę siebie za to co ci wczoraj powiedziałem. - Co to za szepty he? - zapytał Armin - Dzięki że mi powiedziałeś.- Myślałem że ją chociaż przeprosisz. Ale skoro już wpadłeś na badanie... - Tak. Póki nie wszedłem do tamtej sali... byłem dupkiem. - Fakt. Teraz pójdziesz z nami czy nie?! Do jasnej cholery! - wyminęłam Armina i wyszłam ze szpitala odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem i się uspokoiłam. Oparłam się o barierkę. Zaraz poczułam chłód. No tak teraz robiło się zimniej w końcu jest końcówka jesieni. Vrr. Przeszedł mnie okropny dreszcz. A potem ciepło. - Chcesz się przeziębić? - Castiel mnie przytulił - Boże Święty na was naprawdę słowa działają tylko wtedy kiedy się wkurwię. - A ty wiesz że nie powinnaś się stresować? - Nie da się. Moje życie zawsze będzie pełne stresu. - Będziemy musieli to zmienić. - Jasne... - Gołąbeczki chodźcie już. - A widzisz braciszku jak to fajnie? - Tak tak. Chodź bo mama mnie zabije. - To jak teraz jesteś moją dziewczyną? - szepnął mi do ucha Castiel a mnie jakby owiało - Dajmy sobie czas dobrze? - nie byłam gotowa na związek z nim szczególnie że wczoraj rozstałam się z Lysandrem. - Taxi już jest.- wypalił Armin chyba był na tyle daleko że nie słyszał o czym rozmawiamy. - Dobrze. - powiedział po chwili zastanowienia a potem wsiedliśmy do taxi i jechaliśmy w ciszy. Ale nie myślcie sobie. Castiel mnie nie puścił. Cały czas tulił mnie do siebie. W końcu zaczęło mnie to trochę irytować ale postanowiłam nie robić mu przykrości i nie odepchnęłam go. W końcu dotarliśmy i mnie puścił. Tak! Nareszcie! Jestem wolna! Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. - Co się tak uśmiechasz? - a! Armin zabiję cię za to pytanie! - Hehe. Nic nic. - Wchodzisz do nas? - wypalił Armin znowu... zaczyna mnie to nudzić. No Castiel czekam z niecierpliwością. - Mogę wejść. - i co my będziemy robić co? Weszłam do domu i uderzył mnie głos mamy. - Kochanie jak się czujesz? Przepraszam nie mogłam pójść do ciebie. - Już dobrze. Nic mi nie będzie. - Całe szczęście. Martwiliśmy się. - Przepraszam mamuś. - przytuliłam ją - Ważne że już dobrze. - potem szepnęła - Ale Armin i Castiel się pogodzili że tu przyszedł? - Mamuś Castiel jest ojcem. - oderwała się ode mnie gwałtownie - Co? - była tak zaskoczona że nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć więc spuściłam głowę ale ona poklepała mnie w policzek oczywiście lekko. - Haha. Nie mogę być zła. Skoro tu przyszedł to znaczy że zaakceptował ciążę? - cały czas szeptała więc tylko ja ją słyszałam. - Już tak. Na początku kazał mi spadać ale dowiedział się że jak mnie zostawił wylądowałam w szpitalu i przyszedł dzisiaj akurat w czasie badania. Anna go przyprowadziła a potem jak zobaczył i usłyszał serduszka. Popłakał się. - Haha a wiesz że ze mną i twoim ojcem było podobnie? - Naprawdę?! - byłam strasznie zdziwiona - Haha no tak. Wiesz co jest jeszcze śmieszniejsze? Miał ten sam styl co Castiel tylko ciemnozielone włosy. - Hahaha naprawdę? - Tak. No nic. Pogadamy o tym później pokażę ci stare zdjęcia. - O czym tak rozmawiacie? - zaciekawił się Armin - Haha nic nic. Tata ci kiedyś powie. - poklepałam go po ramieniu...i zwiałam do pokoju. Szybko wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Wreszcie. Nie myłam się od pięciu dni. Jakież to było cudowne uczucie. Posiedziałam tak trochę i wyszłam. Nie zdziwiło mnie jak zobaczyłam rudzielca w moim pokoju. Leżał sobie na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Przeszłam w ręczniku do garderoby. Ubrałam się. Czułam się lekka i odświeżona. Wyszłam z garderoby i popatrzyłam na niego. Odwrócił głowę i gapił się na mnie. - No i jak lepiej? - Dużo... - podeszłam do łóżka - ..posuń się. - i położyłam się a on usiadł - I co będziesz teraz robić? - Nie wiem. Jutro muszę iść do szkoły. Uczyć się? - Haha. Zostało ci to w nawyku co? - No. Rutyna. - Tak. - Chcesz zobaczyć nagranie? - Jakie? - Miałam ci wczoraj pokazać ale tak się wkurzyłeś że zapomniałam. - wyciągnęłam spod łóżka komputer. Armin rano go tu przyniósł. Włączyłam płytę z pierwszego badania i mu podałam. - Zgrywają to na płytę? - No. Jako pamiątkę. Haha. Ewentualnie można podrzucić chłopakowi. - To nie jest śmieszne. Nadal nie wiem co będzie dalej. - Jesteś mężczyzną czy nie? Tak na chłopski rozum. Damy radę. - Twoi rodzice to zaakceptowali ale co z moimi? Już sobie wyobrażam. Tym bardziej że wracają. Dzisiaj w nocy. - Wooow. Czyli jutro będzie poważna rozmowa. - No i będziesz tam ze mną. - Oooo nie w to mnie nie wciągniesz. - Czemu? - Sam im powiesz. - Jesteś okrutna. - No a co ja mam tam robić? - Wspierać mnie. - To nie jest nic strasznego. Wiesz co ja tu przeżyłam? - Nie wyobrażam sobie. - Musiałam powiedzieć mojemu chłopakowi że jestem w ciąży ale nie z nim. - O właśnie. Przypomniałem sobie że będę musiał... - Masz dziewczynę?! - byłam zła zdziwiona i urażona. Czy nie mówił mi że mnie kocha? - Nooooo... - Egh. Powiedz mi chociaż że ona nie przyjdzie do ciebie i nie powie ci że jest w ciąży bo tego nie zniosę. - Nie. Brała tabletki. Za to ja też się zabezpieczałem. - No masz szczęście. - Haha. A co byłabyś zazdrosna? - Na pewno nie zazdrościłabym tobie. Najpierw musiałbyś wybrać a potem płacić alimenty. - Boli jak to mówisz. - Pff. - A poznasz chociaż moich rodziców? - Eeee. Będę musiała. - Fakt. No a o czym gadałaś z mamą? - Hehe. No zdziwiła się jak cię zobaczyła więc jej powiedziałam. O wszystkim. - O Boże. No i co? - Śmiała się. - Ze mnie? - Nie. Z całej sytuacji. Bo widzisz. Nasza mama była całe trzy miesiące młodsza kiedy zaszła w ciążę. A teraz powiedziała mi że tata zareagował podobnie na takie wieści. Poza tym miał ciemnozielone włosy. - Czyli... - Tak też miał rockowy styl. - Naprawdę? - No. W końcu każda kobieta wychodzi za swojego ojca. Słyszałam to w jednym filmie. - Haha. Może i racja? - To znaczy że staniesz się surowym ciężko pracującym tatusiem. - Jak będę tyle zarabiał to nie ma sprawy. Chodź tu pewnie będzie inaczej. Dostanę firmę po rodzicach. - A no tak. - Która godzina? - W pół do pierwszej. - Demon. Muszę z nim wyjść na spacer. - I mówisz mi to bo mam iść z tobą? - Chciałem zapytać czy chcesz się przejść. - Aaaa. No mogę o ile nie zostawisz mnie kolejnemu nożownikowi. - Nie ma szans. Nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy. Właśnie a czemu się nie broniłaś? - Nie miałam jak. Ciemność i wziął mnie z zaskoczenia. Wbił mi nóż dwa razy w brzuch i przeciął policzek. - O matko... - Gdyby nie Armin... ciężko by było ale ważne że im nic nie jest. - dotknęłam brzucha a potem zdziwiłam się jak nigdy. Cas położył mi rękę nisko na brzuchu i patrzył się jak zaczarowany. - Hej. Obudź się. Nie zastygaj jak w szpitalu bo tego nie wytrzymam. - Nie martw się. Z każdą chwilą mi z tym lepiej. Po prostu to takie dziwne. Prawie niemożliwe. Dwa takie małe serduszka a tak mocno biją. - Wiem. Też płakałam. Ale ty się nie rozczulaj. Płacz jakoś nie pasuje do takiego buntownika jak ty. Haha beksa jest mniej pociągająca. - Oh więc jestem pociągający? - No jakby nie patrzeć... - Kobieto kusisz. A miałem ci dać czas. - Hehe. Tak łatwo skusić faceta. W moim przypadku wystarczy sam wygląd. - O tak. Szczególnie że ci cycki urosły. - Serio? - spojrzałam na piersi no rzeczywiście są dużo większe jak to możliwe że tego nie zauważyłam? - No. W porównaniu z tym jak wyglądałaś w pierwszej klasie liceum... - A tak w ogóle to gdzie ty się gapisz co?! - Eeee… - Dziewczynie patrzy się w oczy! - No jakoś tak... - Haha. Zakłopotany. - Phi! Chodź już bo będę miał sprzątanie. - Jaasne. - podniosłam się i wyciągnęłam z garderoby beżowy ciepły płaszcz i botki na koturnie. Miałam czarne leginsy na sobie więc fajnie to wyglądało. - Idziemy na pieszo? - A no. Prawie pięć dni leżałam w szpitalu. W końcu zostanę się na dobre. - Wątpię czy z bliźniakami będziesz mogła leżeć. - No tak. Ale teraz. Czas rozprostować kości. - No dobra. Skoro ma ci pójść to na zdrowie... - Na pewno. - wyciągnęłam go z domu i szliśmy przez ten nieszczęsny park. Kiedy mijaliśmy tamto miejsce było widać ślady krwi. Aż przełknęłam ślinę. - Co jest? - zauważył? - Bo... to jest to miejsce. Wczoraj... - on przytulił mnie mocno - Hej jestem z Tobą. Po prostu tam nie patrz ok? - Yhym. Ale nie tak mocno bo mnie udusisz. - Oj przepraszam. - no i teraz było dobrze. Zostawiam to miejsce daleko za sobą i tyle. Odsunęłam się od Casa i szłam sama. To było takie nie na miejscu. Lysander. Nadal chodzi mi po głowie. Ehh. - Ruri! - odwróciłam się. Roza mnie wołała i dobiegła do nas. - Cześć. - Hej. Ruri. Musimy pogadać. - Coś się stało? - Ja chciałam zadać to pytanie. Lysander. Pokłóciliście się? - spuściłam głowę i co ja mam powiedzieć - To.. to moja wina. My rozstaliśmy się... - Co takiego?! Ruri! Musisz to odkręcić! - Nie da się. - Widziałaś ile razy ja i Leo.. - Roza. Ja jestem w ciąży. - Castiel wziął mnie za rękę - I Castiel jest ojcem... - Czekaj czekaj. Ty go zdr... - Nawet nie kończ! Uważasz mnie za jakąś dziwkę?! - Nie. Przepraszam. - Poza tym. Nawet gdyby taki posrany pomysł wpadł mi do głowy to jestem w siódmym tygodniu. - Więc rozumiem... - Rozstaliśmy się pokojowo ale mimo to jest to dobijające. - Roza mnie przytuliła. - Hej. Gratuluję wam. Tym bardziej że Castiel ma jaja i ci pomoże. - Haha. Nie uwierzysz czemu się zgodził. - Coo? Czyli nie od razu chciał dziecka? - spojrzała na niego bardzo groźnie - Hahaha. Roza. To bliźniaki. - No jeszcze lepiej. I chciał cię zostawić? - A wiesz że tak? - To skąd ta zmiana zdania? - Wylądowałam w szpitalu. A rano Armin mu powiedział że prawie nie umarłam więc przyszedł. Akurat w czasie USG. - Jak to prawie umarłaś? - Chodźmy to ci opowiem. Bo Demon naprawdę nie wytrzyma. - Zamierzasz mnie pogrążyć? - dopytał Castiel - No najpierw zachowałeś się jak rasowy dupek. Ale wybaczam ci to. Nie mam wyjścia. - Phi. - wzięłam Rozę pod rękę - No więc zostawił mnie tutaj samą w tym parku a jak wracałam załamana i po ciemku do domu zaatakował mnie nożownik. - Co matko to dlatego masz ten opatrunek. - No tak. Zaatakował mnie też w brzuch ale za wysoko więc na szczęście nie poroniłam. No i Armin wyszedł mnie szukać i akurat był w parku kiedy tamten koleś mnie zaatakował więc mnie uratował. Przeszłam operację bez powikłań maluchy żyją i jest ze mną dobrze. No a Castiel jak już dostał po pysku od Armina i przyszedł do szpitala na to badanie. Nie uwierzysz. - Nie no mów bo zaraz pęknę z tych emocji. Ty to masz ciekawe życie. - Haha. No jakby nie patrzeć. Ale siedział koło mnie i trzymał mnie za rękę a jak zobaczył i usłyszał serduszka. Popłakał się i zmienił zdanie. Tak się wzruszył że nie chciał wyjść ze szpitala aż w końcu się zabrałam sama i wyszłam. Wtedy do nich dotarło. No potem wróciłam i mama się pyta czy Armin i Cas się pogodzili ze przyszedł a ja do niej ze on jest tatusiem... - Nadal dziwnie się czuję jak mówisz o mnie jako o tatusiu. - Nie przeszkadzaj mi. No a mama zaczęła się śmiać wierzysz? - Moja mama chyba by mnie zabiła. - A nie zrobiła tego bo powiedziała mi że mój ojciec miał rockowy styl i ciemnozielone włosy. Wierzysz? Poza tym moja mama była w moim wieku jak zaszła w ciążę. - Hahahaha. No nie wierze. Najpierw Castiel płakał a potem okazuje się że historia się powtarza. - Każda dziewczyna wychodzi za swojego ojca hę? - dodał Cas - Akurat nie chciałam tego mówić. Ale to chyba prawda. - No cóż ale ślubu to jeszcze nie bierzecie co nie? - A nie nie. - powiedziałam szybko - My nawet nie jesteśmy parą. - Nie kumam. - Roza no! Pomyśl chwilkę co? Nie chcę się spieszyć. - A nooo już rozumiem. - Hahah. Baby. - Castiel wziął papierosa i odpalił - Tak. Jasne że możesz palić w obecności kobiety w ciąży. - Hoho. Coś myślę że to będzie najgorsze pół roku w twoim życiu. - powiedziała do Castiela - Wystarczy że się odsuniesz. I będziesz palił na balkonie albo coś. - Patrzcie jaka ona niewymagająca. - jęknął - Wasze życie będzie bardzo ciekawe. No nic ja spadam. Muszę się zająć mieszkaniem. - Do zobaczenia! - Narka! - Ta cześć. - kiedy Roza pobiegła w swoją stronę to już szybko dotarliśmy do domu Castiela. Tylko że przed domem czekała na nas niespodzianka. Mianowicie ta jego panna. - O kurwa. - siedziała w samochodzie a kiedy nas zobaczyła wyskoczyła z niego - Caaaastiel! - krzyknęła tak słodko że mało się nie porzygałam - Cześć. - oj odbiła się o kamień - Co się stało kochanie? Kto to? - nie mogłam ze śmiechu jego mina ratunku - Castiel może wejdziemy do domu i wszystko wytłumaczysz swojej dziewczynie? - zaproponowałam jak opanowałam śmiech - Czemu się nie odzywasz? A ty kim ty jesteś? - No widzisz... to długa historia i myślę że należą ci się wyjaśnienia. - popatrzyłam na niego znowu stał jak słup soli. Wszystko tylko nie to! Podeszłam do niego i poklepałam po policzku - Ej rudzielcze. Otwieraj wchodzimy. - wyjął klucze i otworzył a potem dom. Weszliśmy no i ten zapach. Zemdliło mnie. Może i dobrze. - Wiecie co. To wy sobie pogadajcie a ja muszę. Bliźniaki dają o sobie znać... - pobiegłam do łazienki i ledwo co zdążyłam wypłukałam usta i wróciłam na korytarz. Rozebrałam się z płaszcza i zajęłam buty a potem weszłam do salonu a raczej oparłam się tylko o drzwi. Castiel spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. - No co się na mnie gapisz. Mów co masz gadać. - Myślałem że będę miał więcej czasu. - No o co chodzi? - zdenerwowała się. A ja podeszłam i usiadłam na sofie - Słuchaj. Ja jestem Ruri. - Amanda. - I byłam partnerką Castiela. - Skoro byłaś to co tu robisz? - Nie zdziwiłabym się gdybyśmy poznały się w innych... - Po prostu z nami koniec Am. - wypalił Castiel - Jak to koniec? - Muszę zająć się Ruri. - Nadal nie rozumiem. Starasz się rozwalić nasz związek? Wstała z pufy i podeszła do mnie z groźną miną. - Jeśli myślisz że tylko czekałam na to żeby rozwalić wasz związek to się grubo mylisz. Przed oczami błysnęły mi tylko jej paznokcie a moja ręka trzymała jej nadgarstek. Wykorzystałam tę sytuację i wstałam. Naciągnęłam jej dłoń tak by zmusić ją do klęczenia. I tak się stało. - Wiesz że nie powinnaś unosić ręki na ciężarną? - Ała. Głupia jesteś złamiesz mi rękę. - Ru. Nie przesadzasz? - patrzcie raczył wtrącić swoje zdanie za to spiorunowałam go wzrokiem i puściłam Amandę. - Rzeczywiście. Ja przesadzam. - wyszłam z salonu i zaczęłam zakładać buty - Ruri... - Czego chcesz? - Co ty robisz? - mówił błagalnie - Chciała mnie uderzyć a ty jej bronisz. Jestem w ciąży więc może lepiej będzie jak sobie pójdę i nie będę narażać się na stres. - Nie idź. Słyszysz? - podszedł do mnie i mnie objął - Zostaw mnie. - warknęłam - No już uspokój się. - dotknął mojego brzucha. - Zamierzasz wreszcie coś zrobić czy mam za ciebie cały czas gadać? - Daj już spokój. Niepotrzebnie walczysz nie wiadomo o co. - Cas... - poczułam zawroty głowy - Nie. Teraz mnie słuchaj. Wiem że jesteś poddenerwowana i tak dalej ale... - Mam zaw... - no i nie skończyłam bo zemdlałam *Castiel - Ruri? Cholera. - zemdlała podniosłem ją delikatnie i zaniosłem do sypialni potem wróciłem do salonu Amanda siedziała na podłodze i masowała nadgarstek. - Nic ci nie zrobiła? Wiem jaką ma siłę. - przykucnąłem i zobaczyłem czerwone ślady - Nic mi nie jest. A co? Zamknąłeś ją w szafie że nie szczeka? - warknęła - Zemdlała. Jest w ciąży więc to normalne. - Skąd w ogóle masz pewność że jest w ciąży albo że to twoje dziecko? - Byłem z nią w szpitalu a data zgadza się co do doby. - Ale co ci się stało zawsze byłeś pewny siebie i wręcz arogancki a teraz jesteś jak szczeniaczek. - wstała i patrzyła na mnie dziwnie - To chcesz żebym na ciebie nawrzeszczał i wykopał za drzwi? W sumie i tak nie wiem czemu cię tu wpuściłem. Zostałaś moją dziewczyną tylko dla seksu i tak do ciebie nic nie czułem bo to ją kocham. Dzieciaki nie były mi na rękę ale są moje i chce je wychować. Zrozum kobieto że i tak nic nas nie łączyło. - A co jak ja jestem w ciąży? - W takim razie to nie moje dziecko. Ja się zabezpieczałem i widziałem że bierzesz tabletki a jak nie to były gumki. - Phi! Ale z nią się nie zabezpieczałeś! - No zdarza się. - No jakże skromne. Jakiś ty odpowiedzialny. - Ale ja ci szczerze powiedziałem że Cię nie kocham. - A ją kochasz bo ci bachora urodzi? Gdzie była przez ten miesiąc? - Ile się znamy? - Miesiąc. - Ruri znam trzy lata. Jest siostrą mojego kumpla i chodzę z nią do klasy. Nie dość że przerasta cię urodą i jeszcze ma idealny charakter i hobby. Jednym słowem jest idealna. Jak dla mnie to nawet do pięt jej nie dorastasz. Może znajdzie się taki co cię pokocha ale to nie ja. Mam już ideał. - Nie dorastam jej do pięt? Ty w ogóle przyjrzałeś jej się?! - Ona jest naturalna a ty miałaś jakieś kosmetyczki czy inne… ja nigdy nie słyszałem żeby Ruri szła do kosmetyczki. Byłaś ze mną na wyścigach. Przegrałaś wtedy moją kasę. A Ru. Nie dość że wygrała kasę i jeszcze samochód. - Czyli liczysz na to co ona wygra. - Dobra. Mam dość. Nie będę ci już więcej gadał. Zabieraj swoje rzeczy i spadaj. *Ruri* Kiedy się obudziłam byłam w sypialni Castiela. Poszłam po cichu do salonu. Słyszałam już tylko że Cas każe jej się wynosić. Stanęłam w drzwiach. Widać nie spałam długo. Oboje popatrzyli na mnie. Ona wściekła a on miał twarz ściągniętą w nerwach. Chyba. Wtedy telefon zawibrował w mojej kieszeni. Zeszłam z przejścia i odebrałam. - Halo? - Gdzie ty jesteś? - usłyszałam Armina - U Castiela. - Po co? Teraz nie możecie się rozstać na minutę? - Nie o to chodzi. Pogadamy jak będę w domu co? - Dobra a dasz mi go? - Jasne. - na powrót stanęłam w drzwiach - Widzisz? Przecież ona kłamie. - szepnęła ta Amanda - Castiel do ciebie. - rzuciłam mu telefon - Halo?... No przecież nie jestem idiotą to chyba jasne... ale to było co innego... tak tak mamusiu spadaj wiem... będziesz mi tu wykłady prawił?...przecież wiem... tak będę się stosować... no no spadaj... nara. - nie ma co super rozmowa - Amanda? Mówiłaś coś? Bo ja jestem pewien że gadałem z jej bratem. - A idź w pizdu! Dałam ci szansę! Ty... ty draniu! - A wiesz jak ja się czułam jak na moich oczach bzykał inną? Castiel. Masz coś słodkiego? Głodna jestem. - powiedziałam tonem wyzutej z jakiejkolwiek kultury i podreptałam do kuchni. Zaczęłam grzebać w szafkach. Nic. Nic słodkiego. Może chociaż te nieszczęsne ogórki kiszone? Zajrzałam do lodówki. Nie ma. W ogóle prawie pusta była. W jednej z szafek było trochę zarośniętego pleśnią chleba aż jęknęłam na widok takiej narośli. - Ru! Wszystko w porządku?! - za głośno jęknęłam? - Oprócz tego że umieram z głodu i znalazłam pleśń zamiast chleba to tak! - jeszcze o czymś gadają co on taki delikatny wobec niej? Zagwizdałam. Demon biedaczek nadal nie był na dworze. Zaraz się pojawił. Skoczył na mnie a ja złapałam go za łapy. - No i co Demon? Pójdziemy razem na spacer? - odpowiedział mi głośnym szczeknięciem zakręcił się i znowu skoczył ale stał na łapach sam. - Ru?! - mój Boże już nie mogę nawet pogadać z psem? - Idę z Demonem na spacer. Zgodził się i będzie grzeczny. Prawda psie? - potwierdził ucieszony - Będę na podwórku. Demon będzie grzeczny a ty się nie martw chyba że zacznę wrzeszczeć. - i wyszłam z domu na podwórko zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. Demon był wniebowzięty. Załatwił się potem bawiliśmy się patykiem. No i był grzeczny jak obiecał. Ale Castiel i tak nas obserwował. Nadopiekuńczy jest. Zobaczyłam auto wjeżdżające na podjazd. Za kierownicą siedział ten DJ z mojej imprezy. Dan. Wysiadł z auta i mi pomachał a ja otworzyłam mu bramę. Podbiegł do mnie. - Cześć jest Castiel? - Tak ale teraz lepiej mu nie przeszkadzaj. - A co on robi? - Zrywa z Amandą. - Uuu. A właściwie to my się znamy? - Nie pamiętasz mnie? Miesiąc temu byłeś DJ-em na mojej imprezie. - Aaaa siostra Armina... Ruri dobrze pamiętam? - Jak najbardziej. - Więc co tu robisz? Nie widywałem cię tu nigdy. - A no. Po imprezie między mną a Casem się popsuło i byliśmy przyjaciółmi ale nie mieliśmy czasu. No a teraz. - Chcesz tak po prostu do niego wrócić? - Heh. Żeby to było takie proste. - Nie rozumiem. - wyciągnęłam zdjęcie USG i mu pokazałam - Twoje? - Nasze. Moje i Castiela. Do tego bliźniaki. - Wow. Gratuluję. - No. Amanda nie chce go puścić. Waleczna jest. A co tam u ciebie? - Przyjechałem zapytać Castiela czy zagra na koncercie ale pewnie nie będzie chciał. Musi cię teraz pilnować. - Ciąża nie jest chorobą. Mogę iść na ten koncert przecież. - Ale wiesz że różni faceci będą się do ciebie przystawiać. - Miło mi. Ale nawet jeśli już to nigdy nie było ich tak dużo. Będę stać pod sceną więc jak coś to mnie uratujecie. - Szybko to wykombinowałaś. - A co tu kombinować? Plan na poczekaniu. - Haha. No tak. Słuchaj zimno trochę może wejdziemy. - Nie. Idź sam ja jeszcze zostanę. - machnęłam obojętnie - A co jak się przeziębisz? - Nic mi nie będzie. Naprawdę. - No chodź. - złapał mnie za nadgarstek i chciał pociągnąć ale wyrwałam rękę - Powiedziałam że nie idę. - warknęłam - Dobra już dobra. Zostań. - ruszył do budynku a mnie zostawił z psem i tak było najlepiej. Jeszcze trochę pobawiłam się z Demonem i Castiel wyszedł do progu żebym wracała. Nie chciałam ale posłuchałam bo już troszkę zmarzłam. - Demon! Do domu! - pies mnie posłuchał i przepuścił w drzwiach. Amanda właśnie zakładała swoje plastikowe kozaczki. Spojrzała na mnie spode łba. - No co się gapisz? Wiedziałam od razu że i tak wyjdziesz stąd ty nie ja. - Jaka mądra teraz jesteś. Ja przynajmniej próbowałam walczyć. - Haha. No to głupia jesteś. - Dlatego że walczę o moje serce? - Broń Boże. Dlatego bo uganiasz się za facetami. Patrz. Mimo że jestem w ciąży to faceci ślinią się do mnie jak jakieś ofermy. Ale ja nic nie robię. - No patrz ona nas teraz obraża. - odezwał się Dan. No tak zapomniałam że oni tu są. - Wiesz. Dziewczyno to naprawdę żałosne że próbowałaś go jeszcze przekonać że mam innego. Pomyśl chwilkę. Co za facet chciałby dziewczynę ładną bo ładną ale w bliźniaczej ciąży hę? - Oooj fakt. - komentował Dan a ona zawstydziła się. Zdjęłam płaszczyk i buty. - No kochana. Spadaj wreszcie. Daj nam od siebie odpocząć. - Jasne. Pewnie więcej się nie zobaczymy. - No i powodzenia w miłości życzę. - Phi. Powiedziała laska która odbiła mi chłopaka. - No tak. Ironia. Mimo wszystko to po prostu życzliwość. - Tak. Tak. Jasne. - niedopięta ruszyła do samochodu i najpierw prawie zatarła silnik a potem odpaliła i odjechała. - No. Spokój. - odetchnął Castiel a mi zaburczało w brzuchu - O nie. Kochanie. Teraz masz na głowie mnie i zamawiasz pizzę z expresową dostawą. Chyba że mamy paść tu trupem. - Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. - Dla ciebie wszystko. - aż się wzruszyłam normalnie - Jasne. To zadzwoń po tę pizzę a potem dajesz striptiz. - Khę. - Danny przypomniał o sobie - Nie martw się zobaczymy to razem. Przy pizzy. - Niekoniecznie widok do jedzenia. - No tak. Teraz mnie puść widziałam w kuchni jakieś herbatki i kawki... - Dla mnie kawa. - Dla mnie też. - Phi. Czyli tylko ja pije gorącą herbatę. No nic. Dzwoń po jedzenie. - puścił mnie łaskawie i razem z Demonem poszłam do kuchni. Tylko mi nie mówcie że ma ten sam nadopiekuńczy tryb co jego właściciel. Przygotowałam napoje i poszłam z tacą do salonu. -... ale nie mogę. - No weź stary. Potrzebujemy gitary elektrycznej. - Ale Ru... - spojrzał na mnie a ja przyjęłam taką minę że się przestraszył chyba - Co ja? - Mówiłem mu o koncercie... - No i świetnie. Zagrasz. - Ale nie zostawię ciebie samej... - Posłuchaj. Jeszcze w miarę samodzielna jestem. Poza tym mogę stać pod sceną tak żebyś mnie widział i w razie czego to mnie uratujecie. Ewentualnie postawisz Armina w ochronie. - Patrz. Z nią nie ma szans na jakiekolwiek dyskusje. - Tak zauważyłem już dzisiaj. Obmyśliła to w minutę. Jest niezła . - Możecie nie mówić o mnie w trzeciej osobie kiedy jestem tuż obok? - Jest takie rozwiązanie. - zaśmiał się Cas - A właśnie stary. Gratuluję. Ruri już się pochwaliła. - A no dzięki. - To jak. Taki ogier jak ty a usidli cię dziecko? - Myślałem że nie póki ich nie usłyszałem. Zrozumiesz co to znaczy dopiero jak będziesz miał swoje dziecko. - Ah. Czyli to jest to do czego facet dorasta? - Owszem a to dorastanie czasami trzeba wbić radykalnymi środkami. - dorzuciłam - Noo taaa. O pizza przyjechała. - Cas poszedł po żarcie a mój brzuch dał o sobie znać tak głośno że Dan się zaśmiał - No co ty chcesz? Od pięciu dni nie jadłam normalnego posiłku. - Głodzisz się czy jak? - Najpierw byłam nieprzytomna cztery dni a tego samego dnia co wyszłam zaatakował mnie nożownik. Ale brat mnie uratował. - Mój Boże naprawdę? - Tak. Dzisiaj wyszłam ze szpitala i mam nadzieje że wieczorem nie wrócę tam na kolejną operację. - To nie źle. Masz przeżycia. A czemu byłaś tam te cztery dni? - Kiedy dowiedziałam się o ciąży złapał mnie stres. Nie dość że musiałam wytłumaczyć to chłopakowi i z nim zerwać to jeszcze nie wiedziałam jak sobie z tym poradzić. Miałam zapaść. A jak wyszłam powiedziałam jemu. No i znowu nie było kolorowo. Zostawił mnie w tym parku. - Ale na szczęście już dobrze? - Tak. Nie spodziewałam się że zareaguje w taki sposób. - A co zrobił? - Zgodził się zostać ojcem. - Ciekawe. - No a u ciebie co? - No. Miksuje w jednym klubie i tam też organizujemy koncerty. Castiel i jeden koleś grają na zmianę i właśnie teraz jego czas. - Fajne. Będę mogła znowu widzieć go na scenie. Już dużo czasu minęło od koncertu w szkole. - Fascynujesz się nim? - To nie tak. Po prostu lubię to co robi. Nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało i nie będzie. - Czyli wyścigi też akceptujesz? - Wiesz kto nauczył go jeździć? - Nie mów... - Dokładnie. Cały czas przyglądał się mnie. Zawsze go zabierałam ze sobą. - Haha. To skoro brał przykład z ciebie to musimy się po ścigać. - Nie ma sprawy. Jak tylko coś zjem możemy jechać na lotnisko. - Spoko. - O czym gadacie? - Castiel wrócił z trzema pizzami familijnymi. Pamięta ile jem? - A o tak o. Dowiesz się po żarciu. - Knujecie coś. - No jasne. - Hehe. Niewtajemniczony. - Jecie czy nie? - złapałam jedną pizzę i zaczęłam jeść. Kawałek z sosem i am. Heh chłopcy gadali o czymś ale nie słuchałam ich tylko jadłam. - ... Ruri? - wyrwało mnie - Eee czo? - powiedziałam z pełną buzią - Pytałem czy wystarczy ci tej pizzy. - zapytał łagodnie Castiel jako że kończyłam ostatni kawałek pierwszej pizzy... - Nie. - a Dan się zakrztusił na co Castiel dostał napadu śmiechu - No czo? - Ile ty jesz dziewczyno? Nawet ja nie zjem całej familijnej. - Spoko spoko ona tak zawsze. Daj jej się najeść inaczej będzie miała humory a tego nie chcesz. Tym bardziej że jest w ciąży. - Eeeem. - Mówisz o mnie jak o potworze. - No bo czasem jesteś naprawdę straszna. - Ah tak? - powiedziałam tym strasznym głosem - Nie no co ty? - Dan prawie się posikał - Jesteś naprawdę słodka. - Stary bez przesady. - chciałam zabić go wzrokiem ale on patrzył na mnie spokojnie i dodał - Mówisz do matki moich dzieci. - uśmiechnęłam się na to szeroko - Wiecie że pasujecie do siebie idealnie? - Tak sądzisz? - a jeżeli to prawda... moje życie nie powinno być takie złe - No tak. Tego nie można wytłumaczyć ale tak to wygląda... znaczy. No sam nie wiem. Po prostu to widać. - Hehe. Rozumiem. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć jak na spowiedzi. - Nie chcę żebyś zabiła mnie wzrokiem. - Spokojnie. Tobie krzywdy nie zrobię. - A mi to już tak? - prychnął Cas - Ty to jesteś inna bajka. - mruknęłam i wzięłam kolejny kawałek pizzy - Co tam mruczysz? Bo nie dosłyszałem. - Nic nic. - No mów. - spojrzał na mnie kpiąco pff za kogo on się ma co? - Mówię że nic. - ominęłam go wzrokiem - Dan. To kiedy ten koncert? - Jutro. O 20. W Rivv. - Ooo. Znam to miejsce. Sherry nadal tam pracuje? - Jest panią kierownik. - Oooo. Naprawdę? Heh. Wiedziałam że wygra zakład. - Jaki zakład? - Zaraz wam powiem. Ale najpierw jeszcze jedno. Kiedy awansowała? - Noo ze trzy tygodnie temu. - Założyłam się z sherry że prędzej ja dorobie się dziecka niż ona awansuje. Hahaha. Wygrałam. - Serio założyłaś się o coś takiego? - Castiel się wkurzył - Noo to było w pierwszej klasie. Zrobiłam to dla żartów i kasy z jej wypłaty. No ale kto wiedział że tak się to potoczy? - Baby... - Ja ci dam baby. Zaraz będziesz tu sprzątał. Twoi rodzice przyjeżdżają a ty ani nic w lodówce nie masz a z szafki chleb to ci zaraz sam wyjdzie. Nie wiem jak ta Amanda mogła tu pomieszkiwać. Zamiast przewietrzyć to dusisz się w tym suchym powietrzu. Wskoczysz w skromny fartuszek mamuni i będziesz sprzątał calutki dom. - Ty chyba sobie żarty stroisz. - Nie. - To może ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał w kłótni małżeńskiej. Hihihi. - Też chcesz sprzątać? - zapytałam go zdenerwowana - Nie. Nie. Powodzenia Cas. Ja spadam. Papa! - wyszedł w pośpiechu a ja popatrzyłam na Castiela. Dalej siedział po turecku na podłodze. Gapił się na mnie. Próbował rozgryźć. Coś w stylu. Mówiła poważnie czy nie? - Mówiłam poważnie. Fartuszek i będziesz sprzątał pod moim okiem. - wstał i podszedł do mnie a potem położył mi rękę nisko na plecach ale niezupełnie na tyłku i przyciągnął.